A New Destiny
by yaoifangirlHolly
Summary: Merlin visits the dragon to ask for advice when his destiny changes. Merlin/Arthur.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters.**

Merlin couldn't sleep.

_Two sides of the same coin...shared destiny..._ – The dragon's words stayed in his head no matter how hard he tried to shake them off. Arthur and he shared a destiny, that much he knew. But something had changed for him, and he needed to know if the dragon had known about it.

The air was cold as he made his way down the stone steps, torch in hand, and rounded the corner. The dragon was already awake, and he wondered if it ever needed to sleep, being a mythical creature.

"Ah, young warlock," it said in its deep resounding voice, stirring slightly. "What is it you come to seek from me?"

"I came to talk to you about Arthur."

"The young Pendragon," the dragon affirmed. "What is it? Has something happened?"

"No, no, everything's fine. I wanted to know how our destinies are linked."

"Very well. You and the young Pendragon are destined to unite the lands of Albion, and bring a stronger future to Camelot."

"Y-You said we were "two sides of the same coin"," Merlin continued. "What did you mean?"

"You and the young Pendragon complete each other. Together you bring the hope to Camelot. You will guide him to becoming a great King, Merlin." The dragon turned its head. "Why do you ask these questions, young warlock?"

"I think...something has happened that is not part of your vision of the future," Merlin said hesitantly.

"That is no surprise. I do not foresee everything, and some things can change. Tell me, what is it that you believe to be different?"

"I have...fallen in love, with Arthur," Merlin said.

The dragon was silent for a few moments, and Merlin said nothing, his heart pounding violently in his chest. "In love? And does the young Pendragon return these feelings?"

"I don't know. I think...he might," Merlin said, his face burning as he remembered how Arthur looked at him, and the way he would touch him sometimes, or smile at him.

The dragon stirred. "Ah yes, I see it now. You have my blessing, Merlin, if that is what you seek. But heed my words, this relationship must be kept from Uther. He would try to separate you, and you must remain together to fulfil your destiny."

Merlin nodded, a smile already making its way across his face as he turned to leave. "I understand."

Adrenaline was racing through him, and he had to go and tell Arthur how he felt before it wore off, and before he lost the courage to do it. He knew it was the middle of the night, but he had to tell Arthur how he felt. As soon as he had knocked on the door, however, he began to worry that Arthur would be angry with him.

A bleary eyed Arthur opened the door. "Merlin?"

"C-Can I come in?"

"Sure," Arthur held open the door and walked into the middle of the room, rubbing his face sleepily as Merlin shut the door behind himself.

"Merlin, can this not wait until the morning?" Arthur was beginning to sound less sleepy and more like himself and a nervous knot tangled in Merlin's stomach. He opened his mouth. He had to say it now.

"No. I came to tell you that I..." Merlin lost the power of speech as Arthur made direct eye contact with him. He was listening. The look in his eyes gave Merlin the confidence he needed, and he spoke, looking directly into those blue eyes. "I love you...Arthur."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters.**

Arthur couldn't sleep.

Moments before...had it been moments? Or had it been minutes? Merlin had just come and told Arthur that he loved him. It had been so unexpected, that Arthur couldn't find the words to reply, and had just stood there, amazed. But then Merlin had left. Arthur had to go find him, and tell him...tell him that he loved him too. But he felt too scared. What if Merlin had been joking? What if...

No. He had to go.

It hadn't occurred to Arthur until he was stood outside Merlin and Gaius's, that the door would be locked. He kicked it in frustration, then turned around, and saw Merlin stood in front of him.

"Merlin," he said – the name fell out of his mouth with shock.

"Arthur. I was just...looking at the moon."

Arthur glanced briefly up at it but his gaze went back to Merlin. He realised looking at him just how much he wanted to kiss him. "You didn't give me a chance to respond...earlier." When Merlin said nothing, Arthur laughed shakily. "I didn't dream it...did I?"

"I shouldn't...have said it. I'm sorry, Arthur, it wasn't my place." Merlin was turning to walk away and panic rooted Arthur to the spot, but he managed to speak.

"I love you too." He'd said it too quietly, and clenched his fists. "I love you too!"

Merlin stopped, and Arthur's knees weakened with relief. No matter what happened now, at least Merlin knew how he felt. He was turning back, and walked right up to Arthur, and captured his lips in a kiss.

They kissed for minutes but it felt like forever when Merlin finally pulled back.

"I should, get inside," he said, his mouth already beginning to twitch with the effort not to smile too widely, made harder by the way Arthur was smiling at him.

What a magical night it had been, Arthur thought, floating all the way back to his room.


End file.
